Dattebayo High School
by Eveletta
Summary: Tú decides. No, no, literalmente, tú decides qué sucede. XD


Este es un fanfic en conjunto que estamos haciendo en la página **Ensalada de Tornillos**, en Facebook, y funcionará de la siguiente manera:

Lo escribiré yo, pero el rumbo de la historia lo deciden ustedes. Si gustan participar y/o saber más al respecto, en mi perfil hay un link llamado "Link para participar y/o saber más al respeto de Dattebayo High School". Justo así. :D

-.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

**Introducción al asunto.**

-.

Era un 28 de noviembre más frío de lo habitual. Era viernes, y los muchachos, ya antes de llegar al instituto, estaban cansados. Los motivaba, sin embargo, los planes de esa noche.

Naruto Uzumaki, el niño hiperactivo y escandaloso —que a veces hacía amena la clase… y otras veces sólo fastidiaba— iba a festejar su cumpleaños. Sí, su cumpleaños dieciséis había sido un mes atrás, pero ya que sus padres no lo habían dejado hacer fiesta, iba a aprovechar ahora, que ellos no estaban. Y aunque nadie había planeado nada extraordinario _para él _—ya ni siquiera era su cumpleaños—… sí tenían algunos planes muy bien trazados.

Ino, por ejemplo, tenía pensado usar ese vestido morado tan bonito que había comprado un par de meses atrás, y no había tenido oportunidad de lucir. Quería hacerlo antes de que llegara el frío del invierno y tuviese que esperar hasta el siguiente año. Estaba segura de que se robaría las miradas de todos los hombres en la reunión de Uzumaki.

Lo que no sabía Ino, desde luego, es que ya tenía la mirada entera de Sai, quien había estado dibujándola por semanas, y esa noche quería entregarle su dibujo… También quería poner en práctica esas palabras que leyó en esa revista para caballeros; esas palabras que, según decía, garantizaba que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Y bueno, aunque él no la quería tirada a sus pies… sí la quería arrodillada frente a él.

También Sakura Haruno tenía planes… planes que incluían la boca de Sasuke. Un Sasuke que sólo pensaba en vengarse de Naruto. Sí, era su mejor amigo, pero estaba enojado con él. Aún no le perdonaba haber rasurado al pequeño gato de su madre, quien quedó como una rata calva y rosada y… que más tarde, Fugaku Uchiha, su padre, desde arriba de los anaqueles en su supermercado, confundió al gato precisamente con una rata gigante, y le lanzó una caja que contenía pesadas latas de atún. Mató al animal, desde luego, y Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, lo había culpado a él por la travesura de su amigo —una travesura infantil, pero que le había costado la vida a un animal—. Sasuke había pasado las dos últimas semanas trabajando en el supermercado familiar, como castigo. Dos malditas semanas, desde que salía del instituto hasta que anochecía, acomodando cajas, fregando pisos, inodoros y atendiendo gente cansina.

Sasuke gruñó, aún furioso, y Karin sonrió. Ella también tenía planes: había conseguido esa droga imperceptible a la lengua, que le pondría en la bebida a Sasuke. La droga no iba a dormirlo, ni hacerlo actuar distinto… sólo iba a hacer que se relajara. _Para ella_.

Chouji, ajeno a los interesados pensamientos de los demás, estaba ilusionado con la cuenta del restaurante al que acudirían antes de ir a casa de Naruto. Siempre que salían juntos, al final la dividían en partes iguales, y eso significaba que él podría tragar hasta llenarse, y los demás pagarían por él. Shikamaru sospechaba de sus planes… y estaba pensando en no ir. No quería gastar dinero.

Todos (o casi todos) ya tenían claro que lo que querían… excepto Hinata Hyuga. Ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a entregarle a Naruto su bufanda. Quería dársela como regalo —un regalo de no-cumpleaños—, y quería que él supiera que ella la había tejido, sin embargo… el pánico la inundaba cada vez que pensaba en que, si se lo decía, él le preguntaría por qué ella se había tomado la molestia de tejer toda una bufanda para él… cuando ni siquiera era su cumpleaños. Y Hinata no tenía palabras para responder a eso. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo decirle que la había tejido porque, durante semanas, había estado pensando en lo adorable que se vería él con una bufanda roja atada al cuello?… ¿Cómo decirle que lo adoraba?

-.

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA AQUÍ LO DEJO, PARA EMPEZAR.<strong>

Ahora, ¿qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Para votar, ve a mi perfil, ahí están los links para votar.

Por leer (y sus posibles reviews XD) ¡mil gracias!


End file.
